


Scandale

by FrenchThing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, romance j'imagine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchThing/pseuds/FrenchThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a, à l'abri des murs de Camelot, un scandale caché aux yeux de tous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandale

**Author's Note:**

> Wouuuuh c'est ma première fic Merthur ou sur Merlin en général (ou sur Ao3 maintenant que j'y pense), c'est très très court mais oh boy j'ai aimé l'écrire, donc enjoy ! Je m'excuse pour d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe aussi. J'en ai eu l'idée en écoutant "Strange Love" de Halsey, si vous voulez aller l'écoutez ^^ J'ai d'autres projets Merthur, mais vu le temps que ça me prend d'écrire, je promets rien ^^'

C'était mal. Ils le savaient très bien, mais la voix de la raison ne faisait pas le poids face à la passion dévorante qui les habitait et toute règle semblait s'envoler quand ils se touchaient, peau s'enflammant en une gerbe d'étincelle au moindre contact, douce folie s'emparant de leurs esprits autrefois rationnels.

C'était jouissif. Ils s'en délectaient, leur secret s'étalant effrontément aux yeux de tous sans pour autant attirer le regard. Avoir conscience de la démence qui les possédait sans que personne ne la remarque lui donnait un goût enivrant de rébellion. Il y avait dans l'interdit quelque chose de terriblement exaltant.

C'était impensable. C'était trop indécent, trop immoral pour que l'idée ne fasse rien que traverser l'esprit de quelqu'un. Quiconque émettrait une hypothèse quelque peu audacieuse sur la nature de leur relation serait moqué et pris pour un fou, peu importe le degré de véracité de ses propos : des accusations de ce genre seraient un blasphème impardonnable.

C'était évident. Il y avait toujours quelque chose, dans la manière dont ils se parlaient et se touchaient, une prudence espiègle à l'idée de savoir ce que tous ignorent et une affection feutrée dans leurs disputes. Là était le génie de leur débauche, sa brillance faisant détourner les yeux et laissant croire à tous que ce qui était attendu était tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

C'était infaillible. Tout impudent étant ne serait ce que suspecté d'avoir découvert leurs agissements pourrait facilement être réduit au silence, la combinaison des pouvoirs politiques et magiques des deux amants les rendant intouchables. Jamais personne n'oserait attaquer le Roi et le Sorcier de la Cour, peu importe la gravité de leurs actes.

C'était dangereux. Ils ne pensaient pas au matin et aux question qu'il apporterait, oubliant leur sentiments à l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus continuer longtemps, qu'ils devraient faire face à la réalité un jour ou l'autre, mais il était tellement plus simple de se murer dans le déni ; plus simple de prétendre que ça ne faisait pas mal plutôt que d'espérer en vain pouvoir atteindre des chimères ; plus simple de se rendre aux désirs de leurs corps afin d'oublier les clameurs de leur cœur et de laisser les promesses faussement éternelles aux amoureux légitimes.

C'était infamant. Leur addiction silencieuse, cachée dans des regards qui se croisent, des mains qui s'effleurent et des sourires qui se parlent, le secret honteux de la cour dissimulé dans des alcôves sombres, des chambres abandonnées et des phrases murmurées, leur amour immoral déguisé en luxure corrompue.

C'était leur étreinte interdite avant l'aube, leurs sentiments impossibles mais bien réels, leur destinée insolente et éclatante.

C'était un scandale.

C'était eux.


End file.
